


[Podfic] The River to the Sea

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: There is a ghost there, where the river meets the sea.





	[Podfic] The River to the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The River To The Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32190) by [LeBibish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeBibish/pseuds/LeBibish). 



This is a lovely, wistful story. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/cxuqf7c61irj2eqootit053vu6koo637). Length: 15 m 35 s.


End file.
